Arthur goes to a doctor
by Travis 2017
Summary: Title says it all. See what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and the doctor exam

* * *

Arthur goes for a full body exam. He is fully naked during it. Will say Penis in this story. No sexual abuse just a full body exam. He is a new doctor in town. His name is Dr. Berg. He is glad Arthur is circumcised. Or he would ask him to get it done. He is a very good doctor. He treats Arthur very well. His parents idea. See what happens. They are in the waiting room at the Doctor's office. He knows he will have to take off all his clothes even his glasses. He is talking to his mom now.

"I wont mind the Doctor to see me naked," said Arthur, "I hope he wont mind seeing my circumcised Penis."  
"I heard he like them kind the best," said Mrs. Read, "A Circumcised Penis is the best kind."  
"That is good to here," said Arthur, "Will you help strip me naked?"  
"Why sure honey," said Mrs. Read, "I say yes to that."

It was then his turn to go in the exam room. The nurse is talking to him.

"Now take off all your clothes," said the Nurse, "Even your glasses to shine the light in them."  
"Here it goes," said Arthur, "Getting naked now."

Arthur was in his underwear. He took them off. Exposing his butt and genitals. The nurse loves what she sees. He laid down on that table thing. The doctor then came in. He exams children naked. He wants to check all of it.

"You are circumcised," said the doctor, "Glad you had it done."  
"Mom had it done to me," said Arthur, "I am glad she did decide that. Easier to wash this way."  
"I agree with you there," said the doctor, "Lets start the exam now."  
"Okay lets start," said Arthur, "I am ready for it now."

He has begun his exam on Arthur now. He is doing good on it. See what happens next chapter.


	2. Bones and vital organs exam

Arthur goes to a doctor

* * *

The Doctor has an X Ray in to the office. Arthur might be naked but he has no shame. Arthur trust that doctor. He will also check his bones to see if he sees anything wrong so it can be treated. Arthur knows his entire body will get checked. That is the reason he is naked for the exam. He knows his genitals will go last. See what happens.

"Time to check your bones," said the Doctor, "You are healthy so far."  
"I think i am healthy," said Arthur, "But i could and not know it yet."  
"That is why i will check your entire body," said the Doctor, "That is why your fully naked. I will check that penis last."  
"After checking my sack and balls?" said Arthur, "Then exam my penis?"  
"That is correct Arthur," said the Doctor, "It is x ray time now."

After he took them he checked his bones from his Head to his toes. He found nothing wrong with his bones. It was then time to check his feet and toes. He sees they are perfect. He decided to check his blood sugar. He brought it out.

"What is that thing?" said Arthur, "I want to know."  
"This is a blood sugar monitor to check it," said the Doctor, "The machine is now ready. Bring me a finger. Anyone will do."  
"My left pointer please," said Arthur, "I hope i don't have Diabetes or Hypoglycemia."  
"That is why i will check it to find out," said the Doctor, "Both can be treated after all."

Arthur is normal when it comes to blood sugar. So healthy when it comes to that. He knows Arthur is a very healthy boy. But he must check the rest of him. He checked his heart, lungs, and blood pressure. Healthy in that area as well. His vital organs in his chest that is. He is checking his liver and kidneys. Then his brain. Healthy there.

"Time to check your ears, eyes , and throat," said the Doctor, "Then i will check your lower organs after belly."  
"Sounds good to me," said Arthur, "Best exam i am having here."  
"I am very good in that," said the Doctor, "I want to see other children come as well."  
"Time to check my belly now," said Arthur, "So you can go to the lower organs of mine."

Next chapter the Doctor checks those organs there. See what happens next chapter.


	3. Arthur is healthy

Arthur goes to a doctor

* * *

The doctor is now checking Arthur's lower organs. Starting with his butt. To see if his those organs are healthy. He is checking his prostate while he is doing that test. Then check his genitals. That doctor exams people in the nude.

"Arthur your intestines are healthy," said the doctor, "Same with your prostate gland."  
"So now you exam my genitals?" said Arthur, "Starting with my balls and sack then my penis?"  
"That is the plan," said the doctor, "Yes you are correct."  
"I am standing up if you like?" said Arthur, "Or should i lay down?"  
"It dosen't matter," said the doctor, "That is up to you."

Arthur decided to stand up. His balls and sack is healthy. Same with his penis. Arthur is healthy. So he put his clothes back on. He told his parents that he is healthy. They like that a lot. They are talking to him about it.

"We are glad your healthy," said Mrs. Read, "D.W. will be next. She has her's in a week."  
"I hope she is healthy," said Arthur, "I hope she is like me."  
"We will find out in a week," said Mrs. Read, "Then we will see if Kate is healthy."  
"That is good," said Arthur, "That is a very good doctor."  
"That he is," said Mrs. Read, "So he will check them two."

They got in the car. They got home to start cooking dinner. D.W. is talking to him to see if he is healthy. She just wants to know. She does really care for him. She just dosen't show it very much but she does.

"So are you healthy?" said D.W., "Or are you sick?"  
"I am healthy," said Arthur, "Your next week with Kate."  
"That i heard," said D.W., "I hope i am healthy like you."  
"We will see in a week," said Arthur, "So we can find out."

Next chapter is the last. Arthur talks to his friends to see if they will go to that doctor. See what happens next.


	4. Last Chapter

Arthur goes to a doctor

* * *

This is the last chapter of this story. Arthur is at school at recess talking to his friends to see that doctor. He wants them to go to the doctor to see if they are healthy as they seem to be. They are hearing what all he has to say. See what happens.

"He is a good doctor," said Arthur, "You can see him or another doctor."  
"I heard he is," said Buster, "I can have my mom make an appointment for me."  
"Same i heard," said Francine, "Does he see girls as well?"  
"He sure does," said Arthur, "D.W. and Kate are going in six days."  
"Sounds good to me," said Francine, "I want to see him for my yearly check up."

They all want to see him. Well all except Binky Barns. He thinks he is very healthy. He might need to lose some weight. He could suffer from high blood pressure or Diabetes. Or anything else that weight can cause. They are talking to him.

"You need to Binky," said Brain, "We want to make sure your healthy."  
"I don't know about that," said Binky, "I am nervous about it after all."  
"Your mom is a nurse," said Arthur, "You did saw a doctor when you found out your allergic to peanuts."  
"Oh yeah i forgot," said Binky, "Okay i will go to him."  
"If you have something you can treat it," said Buster, "He is a good doctor i heard."

After school they are talking on the way home about it. To see when they can ask their parents.

"I say when you get home," said Arthur, "Sooner the better."  
"Sounds like a good idea," said Buster, "I will do it."  
"Same with me," said Francine, "Sooner the better is right."  
"It is a good idea," said Brain, "We all should."

They did just that. I will make a sequel to this story. The end.


End file.
